Mario's shame
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: Mario made a mistake in Ignoring and forgetting there younger sibling now there on an adventure to bring them back Going threw time to save Luigi will they do it and save their sibling or will they fall and lose them forever.
1. Chapter 1

I've gotten on the hurt Luigi bag wagon but none of them seam or feel right to me so I decided to make one myself.

* * *

Luigi stared as their brother was thanked over and over again for getting red of Bowser but of course everyone forgot that they had Helped as well , no one thanked Luigi for helping to get red of Bowser , not for helping Mario get over those huge gaps , no all anyone saw when they looked at Them was Mario's stupid little _Brother._ Everyone and they meant everyone including Mario thought they were a useless cowered because they got scared easily but everyone always forgot that they were only a child only ten years old not even a teenager yet.

That wasn't even the worst of it , everyone always forgot their gender thinking that they were a boy and it never did any good reminding people of this little fact as they always forgot in a few minutes anyways.

Luigi's life was awful , She has heard many people (and Toads) talking about how she was always in the way. She has even heard Mario and Princess Peach talking about how she was a cowered , Mario even told Peach about how they didn't really see Luigi as a little brother and it broke her heart that her big brother didn't care about her , Her big brother didn't love her. With tears in her eye's she ran home.

That day was the start of something , something that would one day come back to bite Mario in the butt. Luigi not knowing how to deal with what they heard tried to calm down while cooking but half way threw and she still didn't feel any better. She was lost in her thoughts that she accidentally cut her finger shocking her out of her thoughts before looking at the cut she was a little surprised with the fact it didn't hurt in fact it felt kinda good it took her mental pain away for at least a little bit , for the first time in a week she a small smile came to her face as they realized , she had found a way to help her coupe with all of her pain.

Luigi was only seven the first time she cut but that wasn't the last time and now with her being ten her arms were covered in scars. She had , had to stop wearing short sleeves not that anyone had noticed anyway.

And this is only the beginning

* * *

I don't own anything but the story and I hoped you like this is the first chapter of a new story I'm starting and hope you all like and review even a bad one I like knowing what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two!

* * *

Luigi loved their big Brother and yet she hated him at the same time. She loved her big brother because she had a photographic memory , She remembered what her life was like before she had been adopted by their parents and how sweet her big brother was before their parents died.

She hated him because he for got her gender , her age and he didn't care about her. She was forgotten by there brother.

Her birthday was in a week but she knew that no one would remember it like the last few years , there would be no happy birthday , no cake to share with friends and family and no party unlike her brother because whenever it was his birthday everyone made a big deal out of it there was a huge party with everyone in the kingdom showing up to with him a happy birthday. (Even Bowser came and said happy birthday , BOWSER.)

Sighing as she made her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast she saw a letter on the counter. She took a glance thinking it was for Mario , turning away before she froze , She turned back to the letter in shock because right there was a name they hadn't heard or thought of in years.

 **Rose Potter**

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

 **2 bedroom**

Grabbing the letter she raced up the stars to her room any thoughts of making breakfast was forgotten as she slammed the door to her room locking it before planting her back against it and sliding down to the floor. With her shaking hands she opened the letter and read.

 **Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

 **headmaster: Albus Dumbledor**

 **(Order of Merlin : First class , Grand sorcerer. , Chef Warlock , Supreme Mugwump ,**

 **International confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear , We are pleased to inform you**

 **that you have bean accepted at**

 **Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Please find enclosed a list of necessary books**

 **and Equipment.**

 **We await your owl no later then July 31**

 **yours sincerely , Minerva Mcgonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress.**

Reading the letter over and over again did nothing to help , they were confused they had thrown her out and now they wanted her BACK well , we'll see about that. Leaving her room with a rarely seen fire in her eyes she got out a pen and some paper to write her replay.

 **Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall ,**

 **I'm sorry to say that you all had your chance before you threw**

 **me away and left me with my abusive Aunt and never thought**

 **to cheek up on me , I have a new family now so I'm sorry (Not)**

 **To say I have no desire to go to your school**

 **Sincerely Luigi**

 **Ps. Please don't call me Rose I haven't been called**

 **that since I was thrown away.**

Reading over her letter she had found the owl that had brought her Hogwarts letter (Who used Owls anyway?) and gave it her replay watching it fly away before gong back to making breakfast and putting the letter out of her mind.

* * *

Just want to say This chapter got away with me I mean I wright the story's I post on paper first and I always make little changes to them when I type them up with this site but the replay to the Hogwarts letter I did not have that in the paper vershin so please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi was sobbing in her new Manson , she had just heard Mario say to Princess Peach that as long as she was alive Mr.L (She was kinda Insulted that they called themselves that she was a girl Thank you very much) could come back and that as long as she was alive they were all still in danger , She had even heard the two of them contemplating trowing her out of the Kingdom , away from her big brother who she still cared about.

A few hours later she was quite , she had run out of tears to cry and she just sat there trying to figure out what to do , after a lot of thinking she thought of it but she knew she had to get everything ready before they did anything. Getting up she decided to go to New York's version of Diagon alley to get herself a pensive first she stooped at the bank to make her will and get some money.

After getting her Pensive she went back home after buying rope. After getting home she put all of her memory's in that she wanted everyone to see as well as writing a note letting people know why she did what she did not that she thought anyone would care and she said as much. Mario was right in that as long as she was alive everyone was in danger and to be truthful this wasn't the first time she thought of doing this but it was the first time she was trying it.

she got high enough to tie the rope to the huge chandelier in the forlorn of the Manson. Getting out her trusty knife after putting the noose around her head she cut her arms hitting some major artery's and fell with a small smile on her face knowing that if the blood lose didn't kill her the lack of any air would and vice versa.

Luigi had been so busy doing everything that she didn't see the ghost staring at her wondering what she was doing. Before freezing as she fell and started swinging from the chandelier.

The ghost had never cursed being one of the few ghost's that couldn't move solid things so much before. Breaking out of their horror for a moment they flew out of the Manson to tell Luigi's brother the new's even if it was somewhat his fault that , the sweet kind girl was hanging from the chandelier in her home , He still needed to know what happened to their sister.

After searching the town Mario lived in for a while they decided to look up at the castle for him. They found Mario in the middle of a party and even thought they knew that Mario had no clue as to what had happened to their sibling it still felt as if he was celebrating her death.

"MARIO , I need to have a word with you" The Ghost said while floating over to Mario who had taken up a defense stance in front of Princess Peach " Who are you , what do you want" Mario said standing his ground but then got a little confused when the ghost just gave them a sad look making him feel as if he didn't want to hear what they had to say.

"I'm sorry but this is about Luigi" That was about as far as they got before the rooms gowning cut him off.

"What did that cowered do now" A toad asked while shaking their head.

"Now I understand why you did what you did luigi" The ghost murmured so low that only Mario and Princess peach who were right by them heard it.

"Well now I can tell that none of you seam to care for them but I have to tell you that you've all messed up" Now Mario was getting defensive and growled out "Why don't you just tell us what you wanted to and go away so we can get back to the party"

A sad look crossed the Ghost's face for a secant before opening there mouth and said the two wolds that caused his world to come crashing down all around him.

"Luigi's dead"

* * *

Well that was chapter three what do you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The room turned deathly silent at those two words.

"No" A voice whispered causing people to turn their heads and see that it was Mario who had whispered. Mario was looking at the ghost with tears in there eye's begging them to say it was a joke that it wasn't real but the look on the Ghost's face sealed it.

"Wh-Where are they" Princess Peach asked with tears in her own eye's memory's of the green clad plumber going threw her mind and she was shocked to not that there was hardly any good ones in fact now that she thought about it she hardly even knew Luigi.

"They at their Manson" Confusion spread threw the room how did they die at their home (And since when did Luigi own a Manson). but Mario didn't even think he was out of the door in a heartbeat the last thing he heard from the room was peach asking "How did they die?"

Mario ran as fast , as they could faster then they had ever ran before. Mario had to get there hoping against hope that the ghost was lieing to Him and that Luigi was safe and sound. They got to Luigi's Manson in record time not even bothering to knock he blew threw the front doors and froze at the site that was awaiting him , there was blood dripping from something about him and slowly he looked up and the scream that followed was one that was heard all over the kingdom and went to Bowser's Place causing him to look up in shock wondering who could scream like that and why.

Luigi was hanging from a rope tied to the chandelier eyes dead and a small smile on there face and there were cuts in there arms causing the pool of blood on the floor.

Mario couldn't take his of there Little Brother they felt tears coming to there eyes as they realized that Luigi had killed themselves.

* * *

Hours later they had taken Luigi's body down and was staring at the note in his hands tears streaming down his checks.

 **Dear Anyone who cares ,**

 **I can't take it anymore**

 **I can't the mocking anymore.**

 **I can't take listing to everyone saying that I'm useless.**

 **I can't stand hearing my Big Brother telling people**

 **he doesn't care about me.**

 **I can't take knowing that I'm hated so much**

 **that I turned into a villain and**

 **I can't not knowing**

 **what I did during that time.**

 **I can't stand knowing that no matter what**

 **people will always forget my Birthday I'm Only 12**

 **I'm still a child.**

 **People will always forget my gender no**

 **matter how many times I tell them**

 **I'm a girl how is that so hard**

 **to remember.**

 **I have a Photographic Memory that means**

 **I remember everything that has happened to me.**

 **I'm adopted.**

 **I remember my birth parents before they threw me away**

 **They loved me until told that my LITTLE brother was**

 **a subject of a prophecy.**

 **They got so caught** **up in little Rick they forgot me**

 **giving me to my abusive aunt and uncle.**

 **Before I was found by my new parents**

 **my bedroom was a**

 **cupboard under the stairs**

 **But I was found and I thought everything**

 **was going to be alright**

 **I had a Big brother who loved me**

 **But then one day it all changed are**

 **parents died and Mario became**

 **distant.**

 **I have left my memory's in what my birth parents called**

 **a Pensive it is to let so see what happened to me and**

 **why I did this.**

 **Goodbey Luigi**

 **Formally Rose Potter the Heir to**

 **the Potter family**

 **Heir to the Black family**

 **heir to the pendragon family.**

 **Ps. To use the pensive put your finger in the water**

Mario didn't know what to do so he did what the note told him to he watched his little siblings memory's. Putting His finder in the water he was taken into the memory's.

* * *

Yeah half this chapter was the note but next time is the memory's please let me know what you all think.


	5. Chapter 5

_I wrote this at like four in the morning and I am just waking up to type up what I wrote in my notebook._

* * *

Mario was plunged into darkness for a few moments before there were a baby's screams and a bright light. Mario had to blink his eyes a few times because the sudden bright light had left his eyes blurry. When Mario got his eyes clear he saw two people in front of him.

The women on the bed had obviously just given birth as her face and hair were sweaty but she was smiling. She had red hair and was looking at the blue bundle in her arms with loving green eyes , Those eyes looked so much like Luigi's that Mario had to look away. Taking a chance to look at the man Mario saw he had messy Black hair that looked like he had just gotten up , He to was gazing down at the bundle in his arms only this one was pink and his eyes were hazel that were hidden by a pair of glasses.

"Oh , James we had Twins." The woman said looking up from the bundle in her arms to stare at the man with love in her eyes. The man who's name was apparently James Looked right back at her and said "I know Lily-Flower and you were amazing." before looking at his little girl.

"So what are you going to name them" A man asked as he came threw the door to the room. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes , what shocked Mario about him the most was the scars on his face. "Well" James started to say but was cut of as someone else came in the door asking. " which one is going to be my Godchild" This man had shaggy Black hair that when't down to his shoulders and grey eyes.

Lily role'd her eyes and looked at the man with the scars on his face saying " Well Remus we decided we would name this one" nodding to the baby in her arms " Richard Sirius Potter". The man with the shaggy hair got a smile on his face saying "You named him after me?".

"Yes and it was all James Idea I wanted his middle name to be Wally" (Yes I like YJ Deal with it) Lily said with a pout on her face which caused James to laugh a little. Shaking his head at his wife he turned to Sirius before saying "Of course we did Sirius your my Brother in all but Blood!" Turning to Remus he said "And if we could of given him a secant middle name it would be Remus or if this little on was a boy their middle name would be Remus."

Remus had a small smile on his face as he asked " Well what's her name going to be?". James looked down at his daughter with a small smile " We decided that if we had a girl her name was going to be Rose " Mario's head snapped to the baby in pink " Lilian Potter"

Mario stared at the small baby with awe , this was his little sister. Mario felt his heart clench at what he had let happen to her. He was shocked that when Luigi or Rose for now opened there eyes for the first time and they were already green , He was shocked because he had never heard of that happening before.

"Look everyone Little Rose's eyes are already Green like her moms" James in shocked awe said.

* * *

Mario Watched as his little sister started growing. He saw her take her first steps at only 8 months old and heard her first word (Mooney). He learned that His little sister was born with magic just like her mother and father (And her twin) as well as her birth parents friends.

Mario also learned that of the mad man that wanted his little sister and her birth family dead and the reason why they were in watched as a new memory began , Showing Rose and her family in the living room. Rose and her twin were playing on the floor bringing a soft smile to his face as he heard Rose laugh a sound that before these memory's he had no clue he missed so much.

The door to the living room was blown off of its hinges causing Lily to grab the twins while James stood in front of them. In the doorway stood Voldemort , He had no hair or a nose only snake slits were his nose was supposed to be and his skin was that of a snakes , and lastly his eyes were a blood red.

"Lily take the twins and go I'll hold him off just go" James said while shielding his small family from the monster in front of him , The monster that had no right to call themselves a human. Lily not wasting another moment raced up the stars to the twins nursery and locked the door.

Mario could do nothing as he watched as James went up against the Snake like man in front of him who after a few moments of dueling got bored and fired three red spells in raped fashion , James dodged the first two was was hit with the last one to the horror of Mario who only knew what some spells meant or were for.

Mario was suddenly in the nursery with the others and heard lily telling the twins. "Rick , Rose don't you two ever doubt that you two are loved , Mommy and Daddy love you two so much"

Mario could do nothing but watch in sadness as the door to the nursery was blown open like the front door.

Lily was begging the Snake like man to spare her children and to take her instead. Voldemort after telling her to stand aside shot the same red spell at her as he did with James after lily fell to the floor Mario took up a stance in front of his little sister and her twin even knowing as he did that nothing he did could stop what was about to happen as this was the past , But he still had to try even knowing as he did.

Mario noticed that while Rick was crying his little head of that Rose was silent , she wasn't making a sound. Concerned he turned to make sure she was alright but was a little surprised to see her staring right at him , not at the Dark lord about to kill her but HIM ,But that was crazy this was a memory.

Voldemort noticed this as well but since he didn't see Mario he thought that she was staring at him "Well ,well what have we got here" The dark lord said while staring at the young girl in the crib "I must say you are either stupid or Brave to not be scared of me" He raised his wand to fire the killing curse at her "Goodbye Rose Potter , Avada Kedavra"

Mario watched in horror as the green curse went right to his sister but before it could his her a golden shield came to life in front of her and absorbed the course before throwing it right back at the caster.

The curse hit Voldemort making his body turn to ash and his spirit to leave his body and flout there for a moment staring at Rose , not that Mario could blame him for _THAT_ (He blamed him for other things though) as he was doing the same thing. He couldn't believe that Rose was that strong , He was shocked out of his stupor by the spirit swearing revenge (Against a toddler, really?) and flying threw the roof causing it to cave in and one of the peaces of debris hit Rick on the cheak causing a V like scar.

* * *

I hoped you all like this chapter and review to tell me what you think I live off of review's to be truth full.


	6. Chapter 6

Mario watched as Rick was declared the Boy-Who-Lived and Rose was slowly forgotten about , Everyone was so caught up in Rick's new found fame that they stopped caring about her. This went on for a few months before they decided to leave Rose on the doorstep of Lily's sister like a bottle of milk , not even bothering to talk to her sister face to face , she left a note with Rose.

The memory changed to show the sun was in the sky before the door opened by a horse like woman with a long neck and Beatty eyes that when they landed on the small baby on her doorstep let out the loudest scream (and shrillest) he had ever heard before , waking up Rose who with the rude wake up call started crying herself.

Mario could do nothing but watch as after a little bit of time the woman who's name was Petunia and a whale of a man named Vernon tossed his sister in the cupboard under the stars. The memory's of what wen't on in that house towards Rose made Mario want to cry while trying to calm and sooth his sister and even though it was only a memory Mario had the distant impression that Rose could see and hear him some of the time but only rarely.

* * *

When Mario saw his Parents take her away from those people before renaming her Luigi he had tears of joy in his eyes. When he was his ten year old past self's reaction to his new little sister he couldn't help a small smile and chuckle at the awe on his face with wide eye's that had wonder in them at the sight of there new baby sister. He watched as the two of them grew older till they were five and fifteen years old , the same age as when there parents died Mario thought with a sinking heart.

Mario watched with tears in his eyes as they got the news of there parents deaths and how after the younger Mario started to distance himself from Luigi and hardly spending and one on one time with her after he started saving Peach. He watched as Luigi stated teaching themselves how to cook cause he was never home to make them anything.

* * *

Mario watched in sadness as everyone around Luigi (Even him) forgot her age and gender even her birthday , and he watched as when she was seven she heard him and Peach talking about how he really didn't care for Luigi , Mario had wanted to go back and time and punch himself in the face as he saw the tears in Luigi's eyes before they tuned around and ran out of the castle and back to the house they shared.

Luigi stated getting things she needed to cook with down (Thanks to these memory's Mario noticed that whenever Luigi was tense of to stressed or even sad they tended to cook and try to calm down) But when she was halfway threw making the meal she accidentally cut the top of her finder while slicing the potato's and instead of taking care of it right away she just stared at it for a few moments before smiling and taking a clean knife that was small enough that no one would notice it and yet big enough that it could still cause some harm if someone (Luigi) wasn't careful up to there room and hiding it in her dresser.

Mario was a little confused before when the next memory started he froze while staring at Luigi cutting there wrist's in horror now knowing why they took that knife from the kitchen , He could do nothing but watch as memory after memory went by , and more and more scars started to litter Luigi's arms that they stopped wearing short sleeves and yet nobody noticed.

* * *

Mario watched as a now ten Luigi walked to the kitchen to make breakfast and how when they saw the letter on the counter they froze before grabbing it and taking of up the stars to her room. Mario saw that the letter was one from Hogwarts the school her parents went to , to learn how to use there magic , and he saw and read Luigi's replay to it and how he still thought of Mario as a big brother of Family.

* * *

Mario watched as Luigi won a haunted Manson (They same one that they killed themselves in , A voice in Mario's head whispered before it was pushed to the back of his mind for now) , Mario saw how when Luigi heard that King Boo had Kidnapped Mario (WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN , Mario yelled in his head he didn't remember this!) they tried to get over their fear of ghosts , they were still scared like hell of them but they were trying there best.

Mario watched as Luigi Fought to get him back from king boo as his past self was stuck in a pitcher. Mario couldn't help but face palm at the reason he had no memory of Luigi saving him was that after they all took a pitcher together he triped and fell down the stars to the Manson when he was leaving hitting his head and losing all memory of what happened that day.

After would's he saw everything up to her hearing Him and peach trying to decide what to do with her after the Mr.L thing (Witch now that he thought of it why was Luigi's alter ego a BOY and not a , oh he don't know , A GIRL!) after that he was kicked out of the pensive.

* * *

Mario fell to his knees in front of the couch he had put Luigi on before his trip down memory rode and started sobbing for everything he had done to her , to his little sister , to make her fell that this was the only was out. He was sobbing out sorry's and begging for her to come back to him how he would be a better brother if she would just come back to him.

This was how Peach found him (After finding the Manson of course , she didn't know were it was before today) sobbing on the ground in from of a couch that had Luigi's dead body on it , the sight of the body of Luigi made tears come to her eyes as well , Luigi has large cuts on his wrist's with dried blood around them (Not seeing the scars on those thin arms) and they had a bruse around there neck in the shape of a rope.

Walking up to Mario , Peach got on her knees and took him into her arms just letting him cry , cause what was she supposed to say to someone who had just lost someone they cared about to one of the worst ways to lose them , Suicide.


End file.
